Do I Know You?
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Draco never liked his families dinner parties. Will a girl change his mind? Draco/Astoria. One-Shot


**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter

**Another one-shot Draco/Astoria. Man I love that ship! It's pretty short. But I'll let you be the judge on how I did. **

Do I Know You?

People stood around chatting quietly to each other. Soft music flowed throughout the room. Glasses of wine and firewhiskey were being served by house elves. Oh, how Draco despised his families' stupid dinner parties. All that happened during each one is pureblood witches and wizard's would stand around and chat. Draco had to put on his best set of dress robes and make his hair look presentable, then talk to guests. He would usually ditch them after about an hour.

"Lucius dear," his mother, Narcissa called. "Please stay here with your guests."

Draco smirked. His father had been trying to show some of his friends the new dark artifact he had purchased. Most of the men here were Death Eaters.

"Of course," he replied.

"So Mr. Malfoy?" asked a man form the Ministry of Magic. "How's your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Umbridge is it?"

"Yes sir," Draco responded. "Um she's..." he paused for a moment to think of the right word. "Lovely," he smiled.

"Excellent. And how are your studies coming? Keeping up with grades?"

"My studies are coming along well thank you." He gave another smile.

The man walked off.

Draco sighed. Ugh! He had to put on a stupid smile everytime he talked to someone just to please his father.

"Hey Dracikins!" came a shriek.

Oh no! Here came Pansy Parkinson.

"Nice party Draky! Want to dance?" She didn't let him reply. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

He danced with her and then ditched her quickly. That girl was so annoying. And when it came to snogging she was an animal. He looked back as he weaved through the crowd. There was an confused expression on her face. The dress she was wearing revealed way too much.

Draco opened the door and exited the room. The hallway he was in was dark and peaceful. He could hear music from the other room. All he wanted right now was a place to relax and breathe in fresh air. The first thing that came to Draco's mind was: balcony.

He walked through the halls of his manor. His dress shoes were heard as he walked. He opened up the doors of the balcony. Wind rushed past him. It was a cloudless night. The moon shone up above. Suddenly he felt a wand jab him in the chest.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry. Thought you might be one of those creepy Death Eater guys."

It was a girl who looked a little younger than himself that had poked him. Her brown hair flowed in curls down her back. She had on a strapless green dress.

"So, are you hiding from them?"

"That's one of the reasons. Also these freaky fatso boys are chasing me." She looked up at him. "What's your name again."

"Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Astoria Greengrass."

Draco sniggered. She whapped him.

"Like your name's any better."

"Well it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

They were nose to nose with angry glares on their faces.

"Fine," Astoria finally said. "Let's just agree that both of our parents named us something mental."

"Deal," Draco nodded. "But mine's still better," he added under his breath.

"Don't start it again!" yelled Astoria, raising a hand threateningly.

"Ooh! Someone has a short fused temper," Draco smirked.

"Yeah, and someone has a big headed ego," she shot back. "I don't like you." She stuck her nose up in the air and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't like you either," he said with the same airiness. "I must admit you're one of the first pureblood girls I've met that can't stand me."

"Yeah well..."

Both of them turned to see a man wobbling toward where they were standing.

"I was wondering where you went off to m'dear?" the man asked, reaching out to her.

"Get away from me you drunkard," cried Astoria, backing up. She was leaning toward the edge of the terrace.

"Come m'dear. Want a drink?" he held out a glass of firewhiskey.

"Of course she doesn't," Draco spoke up. Then without thinking much, he jumped on top of the man and started beating him up.

"Draco don't!" Astoria tried to pull him off. It was no use. He was too strong.

"Don't ever touch her again," Draco spat getting off the man.

The man nodded getting up and hobbled off again.

"Thanks," breathed Astoria, still gazing at where the fight had been.

"Anytime," he nodded back.

"So maybe you do like me?" she looked up at him.

"Maybe," he shrugged. He looked down at her. "Would you grant me the honor of a dance?" He held out a hand.

"I suppose." She took his hand.

The two of them walked back in together. It didn't look like they felt anything, but both of them certainly felt something, and neither one knew when they would express it.

**There's the end I think. Tell me what you thought by pushing that green button.**


End file.
